1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-checkout terminal for enabling a customer to perform a self-checkout.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-208149, there has been a self-checkout terminal for enabling a customer to perform a self-checkout. When a customer performs a self-checkout, the customer operates each unit, such as a scanning unit provided to the terminal, by himself or herself. Since a customer trying to perform a self-checkout may be inexperienced in operating the self-checkout terminal, it is important to give some necessary guidance to the customer according to each stage of the self-checkout. A self-checkout terminal described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-208149 includes a video camera as a sensor so as to watch a customer performing a self-checkout. When a scanning error occurs, the self-checkout terminal shows guidance prompting a customer to perform the operation for a second scanning on a display.
Incidentally, it is desirable to inform a customer of a self-checkout flow from start to finish before the customer performs the self-checkout so that the customer performs a self-checkout smoothly.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 06(1994)-028576 discloses that when a sensor provided to a POS terminal detects a customer standing by for a self-checkout, some information is given to the customer through a display. However, details about the information are not obvious. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-208149 does not disclose informing a customer of a self-checkout flow before the self-checkout.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a self-checkout terminal that enables informing a customer of a self-checkout flow before the self-checkout without requiring stores to prepare a signboard or video footage showing the self-checkout flow.